


Псалтирь 2:8

by badweather, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Character of Faith, Gen, Rites and Rituals, Roman Catholicism, Untranslated Latin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Люди забывают, что у каждого места есть своя история, пойманная в сети, шепчущая о свободе. Забывают, что стены все видят и все помнят. Забывают, что земля была священна задолго до прихода христианского бога. У Вавельского собора есть история, стены, священная земля. О, праздники в честь Папы Кароля Войтылы, святых Станислава и Вацлава! Разве все забыли, что под собором уже много-много лет лежит маленькая девочка, названная в честь Папы? Стены помнят, они видели все, что случилось потом, когда казалось, что религии могут объединиться из-за трагедии и остановить войны…
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Псалтирь 2:8

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Psalms Chapter Eight Verse Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919790) by [finch (afinch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch). 



Люди забывают, что у каждого места есть своя история, пойманная в сети, шепчущая о свободе. Забывают, что стены все видят и все помнят. Забывают, что земля была священна задолго до прихода христианского бога. У Вавельского собора есть история, стены, священная земля. О, праздники в честь Папы Кароля Войтылы, святых Станислава и Вацлава! Разве все забыли, что под собором уже много-много лет лежит маленькая девочка, названная в честь Папы? Стены помнят, они видели все, что случилось потом, когда казалось, что религии могут объединиться из-за трагедии и остановить войны…

Ребенок родился болезненным, с синеватой кожей и слабым дыханием. За дверьми стоял священник, он крестил девочку, как только разрешили войти. Никто не хотел, чтобы она попала в Чистилище, откуда Христос не может — и не хочет — спасать невинные души. Ядвига, ослабевшая после мучительных родов, потребовала, чтобы над ребенком совершили литургию таинства в доме Божьем, — сипящего синеватого младенца перенесли из замка через Вавельский холм в собор. В его стенах девочка задышала — и стены словно потянулись к ней, будто желая ее забрать. Находясь на руках кормилицы, она прошла все ступени положенного обряда, а не только торопливое благословение для умирающих младенцев. Ее отец Владислав бормотал ответы, когда ему задавали очередной вопрос.

— Эльзе, — сказал он и тряхнул головой. — Элизавета-Бонифация.

Это земное имя, благочестивое. Возможно, Господь благословит ее и оставит на земле. Может так, а может, и нет. Вавельский собор видел то, чего не смог увидеть никто другой: Владислав вернулся к старой вере своей семьи, моля языческих богов не забирать Эльзе. Возможно, Господа оскорбило маловерие отчаявшегося человека. Он бы вступился, если бы Владислав помянул в обращении свою юную жену. Но Владислав жаждал власти, а наследница успешнее узаконивала его притязания на трон, нежели брак с, вероятнее всего, уже бесплодной женщиной.

Жестоко? Да, но таковы сердца человеческие.

Витовт тихо зашел следующим: он не был уверен, что достаточно благочестив, чтобы его радушно встретили в Вавельском соборе. Он молился искренне, от чистого сердца, чтобы выжили и девочка, и мать. Он плакал от одиночества, о существовании которого не подозревал, плакал, что его вера недостаточно сильна. Владислав присоединился к нему, они молились про себя бок о бок, пока Витовт не смог больше выносить эту давящую тишину.

— _Oh Dominus!_ — воскликнул он и продолжил: — _Pater noster qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum…_

Но Господь не ответил. Собор впитал в себя эти слова, разместил их среди камней, чтобы каждый, кто придет потом, услышал это эхо и растрогался.

Малышка, оказавшаяся в купели собора вскоре после рождения и отданная матери в отчаянной надежде на чудо, теперь возвращалась в него при смерти — всего три недели спустя. Ее дыхание было прерывистым и едва уловимым. Ее уложили в роскошную колыбель у подножия скромного алтаря: над головой висела корона, у ног — безделушки, приготовленные для празднования рождения. Едва живая Ядвига попрощалась с этим миром и отправила девочку к Господу. Владислав же молился всем известным ему богам о чуде, он был готов принять епитимью и установить мир с рыцарями, если хоть одно божество исполнит его желание. Без Эльзы и ее прав на престол он вполне мог потерять корону. Витовт молил о божественном вмешательстве, отринув сомнения.

Но Господь не ответил на просьбы о чуде. Эльзе сделала последний вдох так тихо, что ее услышали только Господь и Вавельский собор.

Все надежды на чудо теперь были обращены к Ядвиге — она была слаба телом, но сильна духом. Ее тоже перенесли к алтарю, где сильнее всего разливалась Божья благодать. Ядвига оставалась гордой и сильной, несмотря на то, что ее измученное родами тело все еще кровоточило.

— _Pater noster qui es in coelis,_ — молилась она, но в ее словах не было отчаяния Витовта. 

Она молилась с тихой решимостью. Ее вера всегда была сильна и не дрогнула в день смерти ее ребенка. Ядвига была сильнее своего горя. Она объяснила Владиславу, что ему нужно предпринять для сохранения престола и сильной Польши. Она была моложе мужа и соправителя, но гораздо мудрее. Она велела ему помириться с Конрадом, дабы избежать напрасных смертей.

— Уже столько крови пролилось, — сказала она. — Господь увидит. Господь закроет глаза. Господь поймет.

Если в стенах Вавельского собора и произошло чудо, оно случилось на следующий день, когда Конрад пришел отдать дань уважения людям, которых в иных обстоятельствах назвал бы друзьями.

— _Ex ore infantium et lactantium perfecisti laudem propter inimicos tuos ut destruas inimicum et ultorem,_ — тихо произнес он над серебряной колыбелью с замершим без движения ребенком.

Ядвига подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто читает псалмы над ее мертвой дочерью, и на мгновенье ее лицо посветлело.

— Будь добр к ним, — взмолилась она. — Уже столько крови пролилось.

— Госпожа, мы бы хотели следовать твоим советам, — тихо ответил Конрад, коснувшись ее руки. — Они упрямые короли, только ты умеешь их приручать.

Он замолчал, держа ее за руку и позволяя камням собора впитывать их дыхание. Тишина была прервана только несколько часов спустя.

— Помолись со мной, — едва слышно сказала Ядвига. Конрад согласился и встал на колени рядом с ней. — Помолимся об Эльзе. _Pie Iesu Domine, dona eis... dona eis…_

Она так ослабела, что не было сил произнести знакомые слова.

— _Pie Iesu Domine, dona eis requiem sempiternam,_ — продолжил Конрад.

Это были ее последние слова. Она произнесла их, держа за руку друга, молившегося об ее умершей дочери, никогда не сомневавшегося в ее вере. И способного установить мир с ее страной — если бы он позволил себе переступить через гордыню.

Возможно, из чувства долга перед Ядвигой Конрад остался в Вавеле еще на две недели, дождавшись похорон. Ему не разрешили войти в замок, но Конрад был христианином, ему это и не требовалось. Все необходимое он нашел в стенах собора. Там он пытался получить прощение и разобраться, как действовать дальше. Смерть девочки угнетала его. Эта смерть и последняя просьба Ядвиги, случившиеся так скоро. Конрад думал, что в этих стенах Господь ответит ему.

Он не единственный искал в соборе ответы. Витовт тоже искал там благодать. Его будут называть великим, почитать как святого — но пока Витовт об этом не знает. Сейчас он стоит на перекрестке, таком же, как у Конрада, и надеется в своей скорби, что Господь укажет ему путь.

Владислав тоже пришел в Вавельский собор, бормоча себе под нос, чтобы не услышали его спутники. Но слышал собор. Владислав молился Господу, проклинал Его, умолял своих богов дать ответ. Он разрывался между двумя верами — той, что привычна с детства, и той, что обещала утешение в вечной жизни. Целыми днями он разговаривал сам с собой, и его никто не тревожил. Он размышлял о королевстве, о том, как его удержать. О том, что было бы, если бы ребенок выжил.

Даже в трагических обстоятельствах люди могут быть корыстны.

Похороны были короткими, но многолюдными. Вавель охватила не только любовь к королеве, но и любовь к королеве, которой не будет. К той, которой исполнилось всего три недели. Ее любили так сильно, что этого хватило бы на несколько жизней.

— _Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine; et lux perpetua luceat eis,_ — закончил первую часть мессы священник.

— Аминь, — отозвался Владислав.

Рядом с ним раздался неуверенный голос Витовта, и убежденный — Конрада. Во время «Господи, помилуй» скорбь настолько переполнила Владислава, что он заплакал. Затем неожиданно, с верой, глубину которой он не ожидал от себя, Владислав начал читать «День гнева». Вскоре его двоюродный брат и почти что друг подхватили эти слова. На мгновенье их объединило это проявление веры, связала латынь.

Если бы время замерло в этот миг, когда три человека объединились в своей скорби и молитве. В это мгновенье казалось, что будущее принесет мир, что они смогут двигаться вперед, отказавшись от прошлого, которое определило их характеры, смогут сдержать слово, данное умирающей женщине.

Один за другим они вышли из-под арок собора в город — и хрупкое равновесие развеялось по ветру. Такое было возможно только в Вавеле.

Но собор помнит то, что люди забыли, — историю своих стен.

**Author's Note:**

> Слова молитв оставлены на латыни без перевода. Текст переведен с английского языка. Оригинал здесь  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919790


End file.
